Tips
There may be times when you are in a match and group of players may try and target you to the point where you are overwhelmed and it becomes very hard to fight back which can be very frustrating/annoying. For example: You join a Deathmatch game and you end up annoying another player or players and they decide to specifically kill you rather then each other. Well, don't worry, because I'm gonna tell you a few tips on how to deal with them. 1. Stay out of the line of fire - chances are if you walk right up to them shooting randomly like a madman, you're going to die When you shoot, move as much as possible, zig zag pattern, jumping around, etc. Moving to an open area where you can move more freely can also help. For ameliorated dodging and strafing, you will need Berserk Boots, for double jumping and better speed, Demolition Mask, for increased jump height and Burning Tiara, for accelerated speed, jump height and damage. However, the Burning Tiara is unlocked once reaching 3000 League points. Using all of these three accessories can really help you in dodging complications and death eases. If you want to be an even better dodger, you will need to upgrade your Berserk Boots and Demolition Mask (Burning Tiara has no upgrades). 2. When fighting in cramped hallways, you could experience too often players who consistently abuse the Ghost Lantern's fire rate, or players who run with a highly mobile weapon like the Dark Force Saber then they use the Trapper, especially in the main hallway in Silent School. Your best bet is to avoid fighting in maps with cramped hallways, or at least do not fight in the part of the map which is the cramped hallway. Fight in a wider space so that you wouldn't get killed by the Ghost Lantern and/or the Trapper too often. 3. If you can't confront them directly try and find a more "tactical spot." Find an area with cover, preferably one that only has a few directions where you know the enemy can come from. Use a long range gun if it's a long passage or otherwise hide in cover and wait for them to come to you. 4. If the enemy is camping at a certain area and you can't lure them out, if possible, find another direction they won't expect you to come from. Also make sure to switch weapons that help in that specific area. Different times call for different guns. 5. Use efficient gadgets if you have them. They can 1-shot most players and deal massive damage to players with heavier armor. They can also help in situations when some of your guns ran out of ammunition, have weapons with a long reloading time (when you have to reload) and even if you have both of these situations happening while having a weak Melee weapon, whether with low damage, low attack speed, low mobility or no area of effect. Collect them in survival before going on a Deathmatch server. This works best on smaller/more confined maps as players have much less space to dodge. If you don't have efficient gadgets, use a weapon that does high damage in one shot, such as the Armageddon, as you may not survive long enough to deal significant damage with a rapid fire weapon, such as an Automatic Peacemaker. Again, this works better on smaller maps. If one or more of these situations just cannot be dealt with, then change it. If you can convince another player to help you or simply join another server. Category:Tutorials